Asian Kung-Fu Generation
|estado = Activo |estilo = J-Rock, Rock alternativo, Indie rock |tiempo = 1996-presente |discográfica = Ki/oon Records (Japón) Tofu Records (Norteamérica) Under Flower Records (Japón) |relacionados = |url = |url2 = Sitio oficial |miembros = Kensuke Kita Masafumi Gotō Takahiro Yamada Kiyoshi Ijichi |otros_miembros = }} estilizado a veces como AKFG, es una banda de J-Rock nacida en el año 1996 en Kanagawa, Japón y firmada por Ki/oon Records, una subsidiaria de Sony Music Entertainment Japan. Historia La banda fue formada en 1996 por Masafumi Gotō (後藤 正文), Kensuke Kita (喜多 建介) y Takahiro Yamada (山田 貴洋), los cuales se conocieron en la universidad, un poco más tarde Ijichi Kiyoshi (伊地 知潔) se uniría a la banda. Lanzaron su primer EP de género indie en el año 2000, compuesto por seis canciones cover en inglés. Al año siguiente, la banda trató de hacer su primer sencillo japonés, Kona Yuki (粉雪), el cual presentaron en un programa de radio en vivo dedicado al género indie. En ese mismo año, la banda lanzó su segundo CD indie con canciones en japonés. Luego, en 2002, la banda lanzaría su primer mini-álbum Hōkai Amplifer (崩壊アンプリファー), el cual recibió excelentes críticas, e incluso llegó hasta el número 35 en ventas de Japón según la empresa Oricon. En 2003, la banda publicaría sus sencillos Mirai no Kakera (未来の破片) y Kimi to Iu Hana (君という花), los cuales aumentaron vertiginosamente su fama. Su primer álbum completo, Kimi Tsunagi Five M (君繋ファイブエム Kimi Tsunagi Faibu Emu), vendió alrededor de 25.000 copias y llegó al número 5 en ventas la primera semana según Oricon. En 2004, la banda ganaría el premio a Mejor Artista Nuevo, y su video Kimi to Iu Hana también ganaría el premio a Mejor Video Musical. Ese mismo año, la banda saca cuatro singles más: Siren (サイレン Sairen?), Loop & Loop (ループ＆ループ Rūpu ando Rūpu), Rewrite (リライト Riraito), y Kimi no Machi Made (君の街まで?). Así mismo, la banda también publica ese mismo año su segundo álbum completo, Sol-fa (ソルファ Sorufa), el cual vendió más de 600.000 copias y permaneció dos semanas seguidas como número uno en ventas según Oricon. Más tarde, en 2005, la banda lanza su primer DVD, el cual podía adquirirse en su gira Re:Re:. También publicarían NANO-MUGEN FES. 2005, donde tocan ocho diferentes bandas. Más tarde ese mismo año, la banda saca otro single más, Blue Train (ブルートレイン Burū Torain), y terminando el año, en invierno, harían una pequeña gira. En 2006 la banda lanzaría otro álbum más, Fan Club (ファンクラブ Fan Kurabu), y una compilación llamada Feedback File. Fan Club quedaría como número 5 en ventas por casi dos meses según Oricon, mientras Feedback File quedaría como número 2. En julio, la banda lanza su segunda secuela del NANO-MUGEN FES. conocida como NANO-MUGEN FES. 2 en el cual tocan 12 diferentes artistas. Más tarde, salen a la venta dos sencillos más: World Apart (ワールドアパート Wārudo Apāto) y Aru Machi no Gunjō (或る街の群青). Asian Kung-Fu Generation interpreta el segundo opening del anime de Naruto "Haruka Kanata", también el último opening de la galardonada serie Full Metal Alchemist llamado "Rewrite", así como el séptimo opening de la popular serie de anime Bleach, sencillo titulado "After Dark". En el año 2012 el grupo compuso su nuevo sencillo para la película que se realizo en Japón Road to Ninja the movie. Miembros * Gotoh Masafumi * Kita Kensuke * Yamada Takahiro * Ijichi Kiyoshi Discografía Álbumes de estudio Best álbumes Mini álbumes Sencillos DVD * Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol. 1 (26 de noviembre de 2004) * Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol. 2 (20 de abril de 2005) * Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol. 3 (20 de marzo de 2007) * Feedback File Disc 2 (DVD) (25 de octubre de 2006) * Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol. 4 (26 de marzo de 2008) * Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol. 5 (25 de marzo de 2009) * Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol. 6 (20 de febrero de 2010) (También en BD) * Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol. 7 (19 de enero de 2011) * Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol. 8 (13 de Marzo de 2013) Misceláneos * ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION presents NANO-MUGEN COMPILATION (8 de junio de 2005) *# "BURN BABY BURN" ASH *# "Blackout" Asian Kung-fu Generation *# "I LOVE YOU 'CAUSE I HAVE TO" DOGS DIE IN HOT CARS *# "Bored Of Everything" Ellegarden *# "Tongue Tied" FARRAH *# "SUGAR BOMB BABY" INDUSTRIAL SALT *# "Rock to Honey" SPARTA LOCALS *# "WHITE ROOM BLACK STAR Version" Straightener * ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION presents NANO-MUGEN COMPILATION 2006 (5 de julio de 2006) *# "Jūni Shinhō no Yūkei" Asian Kung-fu Generation *# "ANOTHER TIME/ANOTHER STORY" BEAT CRUSADERS *# "Ren'ai Spirits" Chatmonchy *# "Change" DREAM STATE *# "Stereoman" ELLEGARDEN *# "Dirty na Sekai (Put your head)" 髭 (HiGE) *# "Have you ever seen the stars? (shooting star ver.)" MO'SOME TONEBENDER *# "Getting By" The Rentals *# "Bubblegum" SILVER SUN *# "The Nowarist" Straightener *# "I Am For You" WAKING ASHLAND *# "Wake Up, Make Up, Bring It Up, Shake Up" THE YOUNG PUNX! * ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERETION presents NANO-MUGEN COMPILATION 2008 *# "Natsusemi" Asian Kung-fu Generation *# "Sayonara 90's" Analog Fish *# "Ato 10 Byou de" ART-School *# "You Can't Have It All" Ash *# "Mr. Feather" Ellegarden *# "All time lows" Hellogoodbey *# "Do The Panic" Phantom Planet *# "Across The Sky" Space Cowboy *# "Laurentech" Special Others *# "My Friends" Stereophonics *# "Alibi" Straightener *# "Semi-charmend life" Third Eye Blind *# "Parachute" Shugo Tokuma *# "MASHitUp" The Young Punx! *# "RIWO" 8otto *# "Punishment" 9mm Parabellum * ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION presents NANO-MUGEN COMPILATION 2012 (6 de junio de 2012) *# "Yoru wo Koete" Asian Kung-fu Generation *# "Furanjin Gusan" Bloodthirsty Butchers *# "Alterna Girlfriend" Chara *# "Pascal & Electus" The Chef Cooks me *# "Yes or No or Love" Chatmonchy *# "We Rolled Again" The Cigavettes *# "LOST HOPE" Dr. DOWNER *# "Turbo Town" 80KIDZ *# "IDAHO" FEEDER *# "Someone's Gonna Break Your Heart" FOUNTAINS OF WAYNE *# "Asa ga Kurumae ni" Motohiro Hata Videoclips * Haruka Kanata * Mirai no Kakera * Kimi To Iu Hana * Siren * Siren # (No transmitido via TV, solo en DVD, Eizo Sakushin Shu Vol. 1) * Loop & Loop * Rewrite * Kimi no Machi Made * Blackout * Blue Train * World Apart * Juuni Shinho no Yuukei * Kaiga Kyoushitsu * Aru Machi no Gunjō * After Dark * Korugawa Iwa Kimi ni Asa ga Furu * Atarashii Sekai * Mustang * Natsusemi * Fujisawa Loser * Yoru no Call * Shinseiki No Love Song * Solanin * Maigoinu to Ame no Beat * Magic Disk * All Right Part 2 * Marching Band * Kakato de Ai wo Uchinarase * Yoru wo Koete * Sore dewa, Mata Ashita * Bicycle Race * Ima wo Ikite * Loser Enlaces externos Categoría:Grupos de J-Rock Categoría:Grupos de Chicos Categoría:Grupos de Rock Alternativo Categoría:Grupos conformados en 1996 Categoría:Agrupaciones